Sightless Uchiha
by Bychancehappened
Summary: FemSasuNaru pairing.Blind from birth, Sasuke Uchiha(Fem) struggles to get acceptance as a Ninja, to prove her worth...but maybe with Naruto by her side things won't be as difficult as they would have been. Strong Sasuke. Strong Naruto. My second attempt with FemSasuNaru. Please read and review. (Rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I absolutely should not start a new story…but I can't help it. Every author on this site knows that it is impossible to stop new ideas from coming in your mind and well this idea was bothering me for some time.**

 **I'm can't write 'Most precious' right now for some reason…but I'm trying to…expect an update for the story before mid july. My other story 'A game with time' is reaching its climax and getting complicated giving me more stress then relieving it!**

 **So please try to forgive me and enjoy this new story. I'll finish all my stories. Promise. :D**

 **Warning: Nothing really. :D**

 **I don't own Naruto…just the plot.**

* * *

The Uchiha clan head Uchiha Fugaku sighed in relief when the pained screams of his wife died down and instead a loud cry of a baby rang through the hospital.

'Finally…' he thought slumping down on the plastic chair and taking a deep breath of relief.

The young boy beside him looked at the closed door curiously, "Dad? Can we see my little brother now?" five and a half years old Uchiha prodigy and Fugaku's elder son, Uchiha Itachi asked his father curiously. His parents were talking about his little brother all the time for the past few months and Itachi really really wanted to meet his little brother!

Fugaku looked at his son with pride filled eyes and slowly nodded, "Just a little longer son. The nurse will bring him out after checking him up."

Itachi's face fell hearing that but he nodded anyways and started practicing the hand seals of the jutsues he'd need for his graduation exam, which is only two months away.

After what felt like days but originally only half an hour a doctor came out of the room with a small white bundle in his arms.

Fugaku and Itachi both stood up when they saw the doctor approaching them.

"Hello Uchiha-sama." He greeted the clan head and gave him a small professional smile. Fugaku nodded at him in acknowledgement, raising his hands to take his son from the doctor.

"Congratulations. This is your daughter." The doctor informed politely.

Fugaku's hands stopped in mid air his relaxed face darkening a little. 'Daughter? But he was so sure they'll have another son. He needed a son to back Itachi up when he becomes the clan head.'

Shaking his head Fugaku mentally scolded himself, 'It doesn't matter…his daughter will also be a prodigy like his son. He'll make her strong enough to have Itachi's back.' Finally he took his daughter in his arms and gently cradled her.

She has pale skin and a patch of dark hair just like every other Uchiha. Her eyes were closed and small pink lips were parted slightly and she slept in her father's arms.

Itaachi was looking at the small bundle in his father's arms with wide curious eyes but his attention went back to the doctor when he coughed a little.

"Uchiha-sama, there is something you should know." The doctor said tentatively. Fugaku looked at the doctor and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Is my wife all right?" he asked with concern.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, yes. She is perfectly fine but…" he paused a little and looked at the baby sadly, "Uchiha-sama...your daughter, she cannot see."

"What?" Fugaku felt like someone has punched a hole through his chest, 'Can't see? An Uchiha who can't see?'

"She is blind. We can't do anything about it. I'm sorry." The doctor conformed with a sad smile.

Fugaku could not bear it anymore. First instead of a son, he had a daughter and now this! A handicapped daughter and not only handicapped but she had to be blind! Blind! What use was a blind Uchiha!

Fugaku's grip on the newborn in his arms tightened painfully and the small baby in his arms started crying loudly from the painful hold.

Itachi quickly but carefully took the baby from his father's arms, who was now trembling in suppressed anger and disappointment, "Can I see my wife now?" he asked through gritted teeth, his firsts clenching and unclenching from rage.

"Yes of course you can Uchiha-sama. She is sleeping right now. I'll take my leave now." The doctor said and turned to leave.

Fugaku punched the wall hard in frustration and stormed in his wife's room with a frustrated sigh.

Itachi watched his father leave and then his eyes landed on the baby in his arms. Her cries had softened but tears were still trailing down from her rosy cheeks. Itachi sat down on the nearby chair and rocked her in his arms, he wiped her tears away with his thumb and made funny noises(Which was just some whistling, nothing funny at all but well we are talking about Itachi Uchiha!).

After a few hiccups and soft sobs her tears finally stopped and she giggled hearing the noises and Itachi stopped his attempts, looking at his sister lovingly. At that moment the baby's tear soaked lids fluttered slightly and she opened her eyes.

Itachi's beath caught in his throat, her eyes were so beautiful, big onyx eyes with long eye lashes framing it. Itachi waved his palm in front of her eyes but her onyx eyes did not follow the movement instead they stared at the wall behind them as the child leaned into Itachi's protective hold.

'…Blind…' the reality of the words said by the doctor finally hit Itachi and he felt his own eyes watering thinking about the struggles his baby sister would have to go through. He held the baby a little closer and ran his hand on her back soothingly,

"Don't worry little sister. I'll always protect you." Itachi whispered, "It's a promise."

* * *

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! See what I caught!" The three year old girl ran through the long hallways of her house, her voice filled with excitement.

"See tuo-san see!" she approached the living room where her parents were having breakfast.

"Hn." Fugaku grunted not bothering to look at his daughter, he continued to read his newspaper. Mikoto sighed and stood up approaching the little girl standing at the doorway, "Sasuke, let me see." She said softly guiding her out of the room to avoid disturbing her husband, Fugaku always got more irritated whenever Sasuke was in the same room as him.

'Sasuke' it was the name she and Fugaku wanted to give their son…but…Mikoto felt sorry for her daughter…if only she could see. Mikoto had insisted that they should give her the same name because the name was Fugaku's choice…the only thing her daughter would ever get from her father.

Mikoto's grip on her daughter's hand tightened as she looked down at her small frame.

The raven haired girl smiled brightly at her and opened her palm and a small yellow butterfly flew away from her palm towards the open window.

"See kaa-san…butterfly!"

Mokoto frowned at her daughter, "How do you know it was a butterfly Sasuke?"

"Nii-san told me." The little girl answered easily, smiling brightly at her mother, "He said they are beautiful. So I caught one today in the garden."

Mikoto sighed heavily. She was really happy that her son and daughter were very close to each other after all Sasuke only had Itachi as a friend but sometimes it made her worried. Sasuke's curiosity would have been natural and welcomed if she was a normal child but with her disability…she could hurt herself.

"I told you not to run around the garden Sasuke, why don't you ever listen to me?" she scolded her daughter.

"But…but kaa-san…I'm fine…I caught a butterf-"

"Yes Sasuke I can see that you are fine but you should listen to your parents should you not? I've told you several times to stop being reckless. I'll tell Itachi to stop playing these types of games with you. Now go to your room."

Sasuke hung her head and mumbled a "Yes kaa-san." in a soft voice.

She could not understand why her parents scolded her for everything. They never scold aniki for anything but in her case they wouldn't let her do anything!

Only her aniki was fun. He told her new stories and played interesting games with her, like identifying things with the help of their sound, smell and chakra! And hide and seek! And treasure hunt!

Sighing heavily she entered her room and let her mother guide her towards the bathroom. It was completely useless telling her that she could do it herself. Sasuke sighed, she really thought her parents would be happy seeing that butterfly…well it was ok, Sasuke thought, she would get one for nii-san tomorrow. He'd be sooo happy seeing it!

The thought made her smile as her mother started washing her hair, she giggled softly thinking about all the fun they'd have tomorrow, nii-san had promised her that they'd play tomorrow.

* * *

A five year old Sasuke walked beside her mother through the busy streets of Konoha. Mikoto had one of her hand tightly around her wrist while her other carried a shopping bag.

It was their weekly routine. Mikoto would come for grocery shopping every Wednesday, sometimes when Itachi didn't have any missions Sasuke stayed at home but otherwise she would come with her mother, Mikoto would take her to the childern's park opposite to the shop she liked to go and Sasuke would sit under a tree for an hour or two before heading home.

Truth to be told Sasuke preferred staying at home with her nii-san. The people at the park were so mean. They never talked to her directly but she had heard them insulting her from afar several times. She had never told this to her mother but when she told her nii-san he told her to ignore them but to memorize their voices so when Sasuke would become a cool ninja she'd be able to make them pay!

When they finally reached the park Mikoto took Sasuke to her usual sitting spot, "Stay here ok dear? I'll be back soon. Do you want anything?" She asked her daughter which Sasuke replied with a shake of her head as usual.

"All right. Be a good girl Sasuke." with that Mikoto left to finish her shopping. The park was filled with people, Mikoto waved at some of her friends and pointed at Sasuke, silently telling them to keep an eye on her daughter. They nodded and waved back before returning to their own gossip.

Sasuke sighed contently as the cool evening breeze blew through the playground. Stretching her legs in front of her she leaned against the tree and made herself comfortable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YO!"

Sasuke almost jumped as the loud voice screamed a greeting in her ears. For a few moments her unseeing eyes stared in front of her stupidly while her brain tried to comprehend what was happening.

Ok so she had probably dozed off for a few moments and someone had decided that shouting in her ear was a good idea to get her back in the world of consciousness.

Finally she turned towards the voice that was coming from her left and shouted an equally loud "WHAT?" in the person's ear. Feeling quite satisfied with herself when the person let out a pained, "Ouch."

"You don't need to shout so loud you know…" the boy beside her mumbled out and Sasuke felt his eyes on her as he sat down beside her.

"Hnn."

"Hey hey!" once again the boy cried out loudly in her ears making her cringe, "Would you play with me?" he asked.

This got the raven's attention, "You want to play with me?" she could not keep the disbelief out of her voice, 'why would someone want to play with her after all this time?'

"Yeah. No one wants to play with me." The boy said with a heavy sigh and slumped against the same tree Sasuke was sitting under, "I used to go to a different park you know. But no one played with me there. So I thought I should change the park and go somewhere else, but every time I changed parks the same thing happened! I'm coming here since last month and I saw no one plays with you either…so will you play with me?"

Sasuke considered this, 'Why does no one play with him? Is he like me? Or maybe because he is too loud? But those kids are loud too I can hear them shouting!'

"HEYYYYYY." For the third time the boy shouted in her ears and this time also poked her shoulder.

"Would you stop shouting Dobe? Are you trying to make me deaf?" Sasuke said annoyed and considered her options again, 'The boy is really annoying…and too loud….and stupid.'

"…I'm sorry…" Sasuke heard him mumble, "Please?" he asked hopefully and Sasuke sighed, she knew how bad it felt when people ignored you all the time…maybe she could play with him today…after all she was bored too.

"…fine. Just today ok?" she finally replied after a few moments.

"Yeeeee!" The boy beside him cheered, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha. Believe it!" he said cheerfully taking her hand and shaking it furiously.

Sasuke snorted in amusement and snatched her hand from him, "You really are a dobe." She mumbled out.

"Heyyyy….don't be mean!" he pocked her again, "What is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." she supplied to her new friend, "So, what do you want to play?"

"Hide and Seek!" Naruto said bouncing on his feet with excitement, "Count to ten then try to find me. Don't cheat." With that he ran off.

Sasuke sighed, well at least she has already memorized his chakra signature, it'll be easy…his chakra was too bright to hide it from her.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…." Sasuke started counting after a few moments.

The first time Sasuke found him behind a bush…and Naruto failed to find her when it was his turn. The second time she found him under a bench at the far end of the field…and this time too Naruto failed to find Sasuke.

It was now the eighth round and Naruto was running around the field looking at every probable place his new friend could hide but again he failed miserably 'Maybe Sasuke is a magician who can vanish?' Naruto thought as he shouted her friend's name over and over,

"Come on Sasuke come out. Where are you?" He shouted again. He was panting he had ran around the field for at least thirty times in the last hour. When Naruto reached the tree they had started from he slumped down under it and called his friend's name once again, "Sasukeeee! I can't find you."

And just like that the girl jumped down from a higher branch of the same tree, making Naruto scream in surprise, and she quietly sat down beside him, smirking smugly.

Naruto pouted, "You cheated. I'm sure! You found me every time without breaking a sweat!" he said pointing an accusing finger at her.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "I did not. You are an idiot. A loud idiot. Dobe."

"H-Hey! I'm not loud and don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto cried out.

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Temeeee."

"Idiot."

"You are mean teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Agh! You are impossible!" Naruto leaned against the tree and smiled.

"You know, this is the first time I had so much fun." Naruto admitted after a few moments. Sasuke smiled at this. She had fun too. Naruto was not as smart as his nii-san but he was a loud mouthed idiot and it was really fun…he made her smile a lot.

"I had fun too." She said softly, she would not mind having Naruto as her friend.

"So, we can do it again?" the hopefulness in the voice was too much for Sasuke to deny such a request even if she wanted to but it was a good thing that she also wanted the same thing here, "Sure, maybe next week."

Naruto's beamed at her and a comfortable silence fell around them as they both enjoyed the afterglow of their new friendship.

"Ne ne Sasuke…" It was Naruto who broke the silence, "Why does no one play with you? You are so smart and…pretty."

Sasuke felt her face heat up at the comment, she was not used to hearing these kinds of things from others, the only person who had ever praised her was her aniki…Sasuke hesitated, she did not know if she should tell him or not.

But then she sighed. Naruto was too involved in the game to notice today but he would eventually find out anyway…so it was better to tell him now…if he would not be her friend anymore after learning the truth then…it was his choice.

"Probably because they don't want a blind person to be their friend."

"…"

"…"

"You….you are…" Naruto jumped up and sat down directly in front of Sasuke, looking at her deep onyx eyes with a frown in his face.

"You can't see?" he asked stupidly. Her eyes looked normal to him, perfectly fine. Then why couldn't she see?

"No dobe I can't." Sasuke confirmed feeling a bit uncomfortable when she felt Naruto's eyes on her.

Naruto scratched the back of his head his frown deepening, "Then how did you managed to find me?"

Sasuke sighed, "I can feel your chakra…every living thing has an energy and they are all different from each other…I can sense it and your chakra is too bright to miss."

"Umm ok I understand." Naruto replied blinking stupidly and trying to process the information he was given.

"So, if only living things has chatora then how do you know where the benches or the swings and other things are? You never tipped on anything or crashed with them!" he could not understand it…if she couldn't see then how could she move so easily!

"It is chakra dobe not chatora!" Sasuke huffed, "My brother told me to spread my chakra around me, so if there are things around me they first come in contact with my chakra and I can feel the shape of the thing…besides different sound also helps in identifying things. Like there is difference in the footsteps of a cat and a dog, the way a hawk moves its wings a crow of sparrow does not. An empty swing makes different sund than one with someone sitting on it, I can hear and feel them."

"Wow…" Naruto whispered out in disbelieve, his eyes were wide, "You are the most smartest person I've ever met."

Sasuke chuckled at that, "Most smartest is not even a word dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment "Don't be a teme, teme! I'm trying to give you a complement!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, smiling when her new friend huffed in annoyance, "Thank you Naruto." She said softly and stood up, "I need to go now, my mother is here."

"Oh ok…bye Sasuke." Naruto said reluctantly and watched as a dark haired woman approached Sasuke and took her hand mumbling an apology to her for being so late.

Her dark eyes flickered at him for a moment and unlike the usual hatred he was used to seeing, her eyes soften and she gave him a small polite smile.

Naruto grinned as he watched his first friend leaving the park with her mother, today was a god day, and he couldn't wait to meet Sasuke again.

* * *

Naruto ran towards the park as fast as possible. He was late…almost an hour late! 'God. I hope Sasuke has not left yet.' He thought turning to take a shortcut.

No it was not their usual weekly meeting, that was two days ago when Sasuke had asked him if they could meet on Friday morning. Naruto had agreed of course but being a late riser he had woken up almost half an hour after their scheduled meeting time.

So now Naruto was running through the busy streets of Konoha like a mad man to reach his destination as soon as possible. He did not want to lose his only friend!

Naruto panted as he reached the entrance of the park and quickly looked around to see if his friend was still there waiting for him.

His face lit up when he saw the raven haired girl sitting on a bench at the far corner of the almost empty park.

The blonde haired boy bounced on his steps with a large grin on his face and hurried towards his friend feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

"Heyyy Sas!" he greeted cheerfully when he was close enough. The raven haired girl didn't even turn her head to his direction or acknowledged her.

"Temeeee!" Naruto whined childishly at that, "I'm soooo sorryyyyy…I won't keep you waiting ever again….proooomisss."

Sasuke felt a smile tugging on her lips at her friend's antics but she tried to control herself…after all she was mad at him for being late.

Naruto glared at his silent friend when he received no reply again and jumped to tackle the raven on the ground. But Sasuke was faster….she swiftly moved from her position as she felt her friend coming towards her. She knew her friend too well to read his intensions without even trying.

Naruto landed on the ground with a loud girly shout and this time Sasuke giggled out…not being able to hold herself any longer….god her friend was so stupid.

Naruto pouted as he watched his only friend laugh at him but soon his pout turned into a smile, he sat down on the soft grass and waited for the raven to join him.

"Blockhead." Sasuke murmured affectionately punching her friend on his shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"Hn. So you are the one who made my foolish little sister so adamant on visiting the park every week instead of spending time with me?"

Naruto cringed at the monotone voice and slowly turned around while Sasuke jumped on her feet and ran towards the source of the voice, "Aniki! Did you bring the ice cream I told you to?" she asked hopefully.

Itachi smiled and poked his sister's forehead, "Of course I did." He handed her the ice cream and looked at the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"So…you love my sister?" itachi asked bluntly enjoying when Sasuke cried out a high pitched warning at him and both children blushed a bright shade of red. They are too young to really understand love but old enough to know love is…after all they were almost six and for a ninja it was the age they join the academy.

"N-no…" Naruto shuttered out feeling embarrassed and fearful at the same time.

"Whaat? You don't love my little sister!" Itachi said dramatically causing Sasuke's pale cheeks to turn another deeper shade of red.

"What. No! I-I mean…I do…" Naruto didn't know what to say…if he said the wrong thing then Sasuke's brother would take her away and he'd lose his only friend…he looked at Sasuke for some help but lost hope when he found the girl fuming silently.

"So, you looove my sister." Itachi concluded and this time Sasuke threw the ice cream away and jumped on her brother with loud cry trying to land a punch on him.

Itachi laughed as he blocked the attack and grabbed both her small hands, restricting all her movements.

"Calm down little sister I was just joking." He said ruffling her soft raven hair. Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

Naruto looked at them with wide unsure eyes…he could not really understand what was happening.

When both Itachi and Sasuek sat down this time Naruto silently waited for them to start the conversation…why had they called him?

"Here." Itachi handed both of them an ice cream which Naruto accepted with a small smile but did not dare to open the packet.

"Ok. So, I'm Uchiha Itachi Sasuke's big brother and I know you are Uzumaki Naruto, you love ramen and you want to be Hokage…Sasuke talks about you all the time."

Naruto blushed again at those words. He felt a warm feeling slowly spreading on his heart at the friendly behavior of Sasuke's brother.

"Now, my foolish little sister wants to train with you…because I'm gonna quote it, 'the dobe can never catch me.' And that is why she asked me to come and meet you today." Itachi spared a glance at his sister who had her head turned in another direction.

"So, what do you say Naruto? Want to train with us?"

The blonde looked at the older boy disbelievingly, "Really? You'll teach me too?" he asked hopefully…no one has taught him something before…would he really get to train with Sasuke? Sasuke was so much stronger than him…

"Yes, of course, if my little sister wants so…and I think you should eat your ice cream before it melts." Itachi replied pointing at the packet which was now dipping.

Naruto gave the elder raven a bright smile before tearing the plastic and starting to eat the ice-cream.

"Arigato…Itachi-san." he mumbled.

Itachi smiled at the boy and nodded…he was glad that he'd be able to help this boy…he was probably the only other person than Sasuke who needed most help.

* * *

 **I know Itachi is a bit OOc but he'll come to his usual self later…he is still young and wants to give Sasuke as much happiness as he could…so here he teases Sasuke, plays with her and trains her.**

 **Please please tell me what you think about it via review/fav/follow. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed it too. I'll try to update twice a month…but the updates may be monthly too. (PS: Can anyone suggest me a better summery for the story?)**

 **Thank you. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone for your support. I'm so happy. You all encouraged me to write faster. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Warning: Nothing again. :D**

* * *

While returning from a week long mission Itachi wasn't expecting to find his little sister sitting under a tree in the garden, hugging her knees while her face was buried in her hands.

He slowly approached the raven haired girl and sat down beside her before putting a tentative hand on her shaking shoulder. In all his years he had never seen Sasuke like that. When she was younger she used to get upset by their father's cold behavior or the other kids' harsh words but she never cried, never, no matter how much life made her suffer…she had always been so strong.

Itachi's heart clenched when Sasuke jerked at the contact, probably too caught up in her thoughts to sense him coming, her wide onyx eyes turned at him and suddenly she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly as soft sobs shook her small frame.

Itachi ran his fingers through her shoulder length raven hair soothingly, "What happened Sasuke?" he asked in a soft voice fearing what he might find out as a reason of his sister's distress, would it be something he could do nothing to help her?

After a few minutes Sasuke's sobs died down, she released her brother from the bone crushing hug and sat down quietly in front of him.

Itachi wiped the tears on her face gently with his thumb, silently encouraging her to tell him what was bothering her. After another few silent moments Sasuke finally sighed, her shoulders slumping down.

"They won't let me join the academy." She mumbled softly.

Itachi was confused, where did it come from? They had never talked about joining the academy ever. Before he could voice his questions Sasuke continued,

"When I met Naruto last week he said that he is joining the academy next month. The Hokage has already signed his papers and said that he is old enough…he gave me a form too but…" She trailed off and Itachi knew what had happened next but he let her continue anyway, she needed to let it out.

"But when I asked tou-san to sign them…he said he doesn't want me to disgrace our clan anymore than I already did, that I won't even pass the 1st year and…and when I asked kaa-san she said that she doesn't want me to get killed." Sasuke's lips trembled, tears gathering at the corner of her deep black eyes again and Itachi found himself gripping her hands tightly in reassurance.

"Sasuke…"he mumbled softly as he watched a few tears escape from the corner of her eyes, rolling down the curve of her cheeks and falling on their joined hands. He pulled her sister in an embrace and drew soothing circles on her back.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll talk to Father and I'll sign your form." Itachi told her softly, "But You can't join the academy without the Hokage's special permission…children with disabili-" Itahci stopped, he could not say it, he has never said it to her beloved little sister, to him she was perfect…she could do almost everything normally…she was not helpless, she was not disabled. But Sasuke understood her brother's conflict and nodded against his shoulder before pulling away.

A soft smile spread on her lips as she furiously wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'll prove the Hokage that I can become a ninja nii-san." she said in a determined voice, "I'll join the academy and I'll become the rookie of the year just like you, you'll see."

Itachi could not help but smile at this proclamation…it seemed like Naruto's habits were rubbing off on his little sister too. While Itachi didn't want her sister to become a killer…he'd do anything for her happiness and he knew she only had one wish…to be acknowledged by everyone.

* * *

The next morning Itachi knocked on the Hokage's door with Sasuke beside her. After a long argument with their father Itachi had finally managed to convince him that if Hokage-sama would give his approval then he'd have to allow Sasuke to join the academy. When Fugaku had shrugged and said that Itchi could do whatever he want but he would not take any responsibility Itachi wanted to yell at him but he had resisted the urge, silently nodded at their father and left the room.

"Come in."

Itachi slowly pushed the door open and entered the small office followed by Sasuke just behind him. Bowing to their leader respectfully he handed him the mission scroll.

Sarutobi Hiruzen eyed his youngest jounin and the little girl, Itachi's sister, for a moment before accepting the scroll from the raven.

"How was the mission Itachi?" He asked removing his pipe after taking a long drag from it.

"It went smoothly Hokage-sama." Itachi replied. Hiruzen nodded and put the mission report aside intending to read it later.

"Well done Itachi. You are dismissed." Hiruzen put his pipe back in his mouth and was about to return to his paper work when Itachi spoke up, "I have a request Hokage-sama." 'Ah.' Hiruzen thought, 'I knew there is something wrong…Itachi is never so unprofessional to bring his sister with him while submitting a mission report.'

"What is it Itachi?" he put the file aside and looked at the young man waiting for him to continue.

"Sasuke wants to join the academy and she needs your permission for that." Itachi said pulling out the application form from his pocket and giving it to Hiruzen to sign.

"What?" Hiruzen wasn't expecting it; he had thought it would be something regarding the girl's treatment…but this? How can he let a blind girl permission to join the academy? How would she even pass the first year?

"I said Sasuke wants your permission to join the academy." Itachi repeated his words calmly.

"I can't do that Itachi." Hiruzen said seriously putting the form down on his desk… "As far as I know she is completely blind. How would she survive as a ninja? Being a ninja is not a game." he saw the small girl flinch and felt sorry for being so blunt but well this was for her own safety.

"Hokage-sama." The tone Itachi used to address him made him want to lower his eyes in guilt but he held his gaze firmly locked with the Uchiha prodigy as Itachi continued, "How can you say that she won't survive without even testing her? I've trained her myself Hokage-sama, I request you to give her a chance, as a citizen of Knoha she has the right doesn't she?"

It was Hiruzen's turn to flinch. He had never seen Itachi being this disrespectful towards him, he was always so calm and collected but it seemed like Sasuke was the thing that could make Itachi lose his cool. He looked at the young jounin's eyes for a few moments and sighed, "Very well…let's test her." He said getting up from his chair and summoning one of the chunin working in the tower for assistance.

Both Uchiha siblings bowed and mumbled a 'Thank you Hokage-sama' before following him to the top of the tower.

* * *

"Begin."

Itachi stood beside Hiruzen as he watched his sister fight with the chunin. He didn't know the chunin but the way he was fight Itachi could tell he was holding back. Itachi snorted at the thought, it was only a tai-jutsu match and he was damn sure that Sasuke could held her own against him very well, Itachi had trained her in their family's style for years.

Hiruzen watched in awe as the young girl dodged all the punches and kicks thrown at her without breaking a sweat. Her movements flawless, she was using traditional Uchiha tai-jutsu style and it was a sight to be seen. For someone so young it was almost perfect…no openings no mistakes, no missed steps…it was "…Amazing."

Itachi glanced at their spell bound Hokage and found himself smile at the expression on the older man's face…God their father should have seen Sasuke right now.

The chunin understanding his mistake started taking the fight seriously. In a swift move he was behind Sasuke his fists flying towards the six years old to strike her on a chakra point but before his hand could touch her she flipped to her side and grabbed the wrist twisting it painfully she landed a kick on his stomach that threw the chunin a few feet away.

"You!" The chunin snarled feeling embarrassed at being thrown away by a six years old blind girl. He stood up and launched himself towards the smirking girl determined to teach her a lesson.

"Enough." Hiruzen raised his hand and both the chunin and Sasuke stopped their next move abruptly.

"You are dismissed and this was a test, the killer intent was not needed." Hiruzed told the chunin who bowed to him, mumbled and apology and left wordlessly as the older man approached the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke." he said, "Do you know any nin jutsu?"

The raven nodded and quickly formed the necessary hand seals, "Bunshin no jutsu." She mumbled and instantly there was three Sasukes standing instead of one.

Hiruzen shook his head in amusement and turned towards Itachi, "I've always known you are a great student Itachi and it seems like you are a great teacher too." He pulled out the paper from his robe pocket and signed his name with chakra.

He handed the paper to Sasuke and patted her head affectionately, "You will become a great shinobi Sasuke, I'm sure of it. Congratulation." With that Hiruzen left the roof to go back to his other duties.

Itachi slowly approached his little sister his eyes gleaming with pride when Sasuke smiled brightly at him clutching the form with both her hands. Itachi knelt down in front of her and flicked her forehead affectionately, "Foolish little sister. I always knew you could do it."

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming. Just gimme a second!" Naruto shouted and lazily got out of the bed muttering about stupid teme and their scary evil brothers, he made his way towards the front door dragging his blanket with him all the way.

"Usuratonkachi guess what?" Sasuke shouted excitedly as soon as the door was opened by her friend. "I can finally join the academy with you!" she said waving the form in front of his face.

All sleepiness flew away from Naruto's face and he looked at the paper in front of his face with an alarmed look, "Really?" he asked tentatively remembering the sad look on his friend's face when she had told her that her parents won't allow her to join the academy and Naruto would have to join alone which of course Naruto had refused to do, he couldn't leave his only friend behind!

"YES Idiot!" This time a huge grin formed on the blonde's face and he jumped at his friend giving her a bear hug which she returned whole heartedly.

"Yeee we'll become the best ninjas ever!" he cried in Sasuke's ear.

"Get off me." Sasuke said flinching and pushing the boy away, "You have a morning breath idiot go brush your teeth." She grimaced at the foul smell as the boy released her from the hug.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sleepily when Itachi gave him an amused look and ran off knowing that the other two would be staying here for a while.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered as she moved the blanket from the floor and put it on the couch before making her way towards the kitchen, Itachi followed her and placed the lunch they had brought on their way on the table.

Five minutes later Naruto rushed in the kitchen wearing his usual orange jacket. His blonde hair dipping wet and haphazardly plastered on his face.

"Sooo are we going to Ichiraku for a treat? Are we? Are we?" he asked enthusiastically. Sasuke scowled at him and put her hands over her ears, "Idiot stop being so loud!" she snapped.

"But Sasukeeee…." The blonde whined when he saw Itachi arranging the plates and filling them with salad, "I hate salad! I want rameeeeennn pleaseeee." He clasped his hands together loudly, "Pretty pleaseeee Sasukeeeee."

The next moment a glass was thrown at the blonde's direction, Naruto yelped as he caught the projectile just in time before it could injure him and glared at the raven haired girl, "Mean teme." He mumbled.

"Hn. Moron."

Itachi chuckled at their behavior as he brought the plates on the table, "You are more foolish than my foolish little sister." He said ruffling the wet blonde hair affectionately. Naruto pouted at that and Sasuke's scowl deepened, she made a sour face at her brother making Itachi laugh out loudly.

The elder Uchiha sat between two kids and pulled their cheeks, "You two are so adorable!"

"I'm Not!" Sasuke snapped slapping her brother's hand away while Naruto bit down on the elder Uchiha's wrist and grinned when Itachi made a pained noise and quickly removed his hand rubbing it soothingly.

"All right. I take it back. You two are evil spawns of Satan sent in the Earth for the sole purpose of tormenting me."

"Hnn." Sasuke smirked.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned.

"God save me." Itachi sighed sullenly and slumped down on his chair. They all burst out laughing after a few moments.

* * *

"All right class." Iruka called out, "Let's go to the field for your first practical lesson."

All the students cheered and ran out of the class. The first few hours at the academy had been boring filled with theoretical classes about the history of Konoha and the previous Hokages, the nature of chakra bla bla bla. Naruto had just slept through them but now it seemed they'd finally have some fun.

The blonde ran excitedly dragging a much less interested Sasuke with him and joined the other students in the middle of the field.

"Come on Sasuke cheer up! It'll be fun!" Naruto said elbowing the raven. Sasuke elbowed him back, "I don't think they'd teach us anything Itachi hasn't already on the first day moron. It'll be boring."

"Oh." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I think that's true…" he mumbled.

"Of course it is idiot. I'm always right." Sasuke replied smugly and crossed her arms.

Naruto glared at her, "Temeee. It'll be fun anyway you'll see!"

"Hn."

Iruka coughed a little to get the attention of the excited children, "We'll start with throwing shuriken. You need to hit the bull's eye on the log there. Please come in the front when I call your name."

"Inuzuka Kiba you are first." Iruka called out.

Naruto gave a worried glance at his friend who was frowning deeply.

"Not bad Kiba. Two out of five hit the target, one on the bulls eye. Good." Iruka complemented, "Haruno Sakura next."

Naruto looked at the target and by no means could he say that Kiba was good…they were much better than that but…

"Sasuke…" he whispered but the raven ignored him, her frown deepening.

"Sakura one hit the target but not the bulls eye…ok, it's average…don't worry it's just start. You'll get better." Iruka looked at the piece of paper on his hand for the next candidate, "Uchiha…Sasuke…?"

Ituka's eyes widened as the girl stepped ahead, 'Shit how can I forget that I had a blind student this year, a special permission entry.'

"Sasuke do you want to try it? I think you should skip this one. We'll see what we can do next time." Iruka tried to reassure the girl but the scowl on the raven's face told him that he was doing a very poor job at it.

"Just give me those shurikens." Sasuke snapped angrily.

'Calm down Sasuke.' she thought internally as Iruka handed her the kunais, 'A log…how am I going to hit a target on a log when I can't feel it? Think. Think.' Sasuke spread her chakra a little more than she always did trying to feel the outline of the log but she could not! The log was too far from her to touch it with her chakra and it's not a living thing so she can't feel its own chakra either. 'All right calm down. It must be in front of me right? Probably at around two meter distance because I can't reach it with my chakra but anymore than two meters would be too much for the first timers. I can do it.'

She took her position and threw the shurikens at the direction she assumed the target was.

…

…

Loud laughter rang throughout the entire field.

"Haha…look at that…she missed all of them…ha ha." A boy said laughing hysterically and others joined him.

"Of course she did. She's blind dummy….a blind girl with a huuuge attitude….at first I thought she'd hit all of them magically." Kiba supplied.

"Stop it kids." Iruka tried to shut them up but his voice was drowned in the loud sounds of laughter.

"Yeah she is such a weakling, a shame in the name of the Uchiha." Another girl supplied falling in the beat with the boys.

Sasuke's face turned red with embarrassment and suppressed rage her hands clenched at her sides, nails digging in the soft flesh of her palms as her whole body trembled.

'I don't want you to disgrace the clan more than you already did.' Memory of her father's words came rushing back to her mind.

'I always knew you can do it.' Itachi had said, he had believed in her and she had failed him, failed them both…

A small tan hand grabbed the clenched pale hands and another ten shurikens were thrust in her hands, "Show them Sasuke." the familiar voice of her best friend whispered softly and Sasuke found a small smile tugging on her lips.

The next moment a shuriken landed directly in the middle of the laughing group of kids making them snap their mouths shut instantly.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Five Naruto's appeared in the field scattering in different directions in a flash. Sasuke smirked a little her hands moved with practiced ease throwing the shurikens at the bright chakra signatures without a moment's hesitation and within seconds the five clones disappeared in clouds of smokes. Leaving all the kids gaping at them.

Iruka's eyes almost bulged out from his sockets from the shock, his mouth hanging open. Just how much advanced this two were? Their speed was almost chunin level…and Kage bunshin? Even Iruka could not make them!

"I'm sure she cheated!" one boy cried out, "They must have practiced it before! They are both freaks. My mom says that boy is a monster."

Two shurikens brushed past the boy slightly cutting the edges of his shirt as soon as the words left his mouth. The boy cried out in fear and sank on his knees, shaking violently and looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Call him a monster again and you'll regret it." Sasuke hissed out, "I may not be able to hit a log but I never miss living targets. Say something like that again and I'll do my shuriken practice with you as a target." She gripped her best friend's hand and dragged him out of the field.

Iruka watched the two kids go with a pang of guilt…he would not stop them today but he'd make sure that none the other students do what they did today a second time.

* * *

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto chipped happily as he and Sasuke ran towards the man standing under a tree outside the academy building.

"We topped in our first year!" he shouted again tackling the older raven on the ground, "Can you believe it?"

Itachi smiled at the blonde as he slowly sat down with Naruto still sitting on his lap and ruffled the spiky blond hair.

"Of course I can. I am the one who taught you." Itachi said as Sasuke dragged her best friend away from his lap so she could sit in his place.

"Noooo Sasukeeeee….." Naruto whined when Sasuke forced him to sit on the grass beside them.

Sasuke ignored her friend and pushed her grade card in her nii-san's face, "Would tou-san be proud of me nii-san?" she asked in a small voice.

Itachi sighed internally. He had no idea what their father would think but he didn't want to ruin his sister's good mood, "Of course he'll be Sasuke." he said poking Sasuke's forehead, "You have done a great job."

Sasuke smiled brightly and stood up slowly while Itachi ran his eyes through the grade card his eyes widening when he saw the marks…they were as good as his.

"Ramen time!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as soon as they exited the academy making both Itachi and Sasuke sigh.

"Yeah yeah moron we know." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto grinned happily.

When they finally reached Ichiraku ramen and were sitting on the tools with a bowl of ramen in front of them(Three in Naruto's case) Itachi finally asked the question that was bothering him for some time, "Sasuke how did you get an A in henge?" he asked frowning it was one jutsu he had failed to help his sister with.

"Naruto helped." Sasuke replied easily.

"Yaah temphe canph fu-"

"Baka don't speak with your mouth full." Sasuke snapped at the blonde idiot sitting beside her and punched him on his shoulder hard.

Itachi chuckled at the too familiar scene playing in front of him. "Let him eat Sasuke. You can explain it to me."

"Well we experimented a lot and finally we figured out that when I touch two living things of same color…I feel the same vibration…like all leafs are green I can tell the difference by the pattern but their vibrations is same…and we identified all colors then Naruto told me how Iruka sensei and our other teacher looks. I tried to do as he told…it had many flaws but we practiced again and again and now I can henge in all the people I know almost perfectly." Sasuke finished the long explanation.

She made the necessary hand sign and mutters "Henge" under her breath and soon Itachi found himself face to face with a splitting image of himself wearing his regular ninja attire instead of the casual black t-shirt he was wearing then.

"And you never told me this because?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"We wanted to surprise you! And to prove that Sasuke can't do anything without the help of the great Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted as he finished his third bowl and patted his full stomach.

Sasuke scowled at her friend and dropped her henge, "As if…you'd be dead by now without me moron…" she mumbled returning to her food again.

"Admit it teme you want to be as cool as me!"

"Hn. You mean as dumb as you? No thanks."

"Temeee!"

"Moron."

Itachi watched the two bickering and smiled to himself. He had always known that behind the loud, obnoxious prank star persona Naruto was a genius in his own rights.

Naruto and Sasuke were like two pieces of a puzzle…together they can do almost anything no matter how impossible it sounded and Itachi was relieved that his sister had found such a friend in an early age. After all friendship is the most precious thing in a ninja's life.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know by leaving reviews/favs/follows. Thanks for reading.  
**

 **I think the massacre will be in the next chapter...not sure though...expect the next update by the end of the month.**

 **Have a good day. Bye. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really really sorry for this huge delay. I want to thank everyone for supporting and encouraging me. Thank you guys.**

This is an easygoing chapter, showing Naruto and Sasuke's friendship. Without wasting any more time let's start…

 **Warnings: Unbeta'd. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

"GAH!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he fell on the ground. Sasuke pushed her elbow on his throat while her other arm pinned his wrists on the ground and she secured the choke hold by pinning Naruto's legs with her own body.

Naruto wiggled a bit trying to get out of his friend's hold but with no avail. After a few moments he stopped his futile attempts and lay there motionlessly, panting hard, dirt and sweat covering his blond hair.

Sasuke released her hold and slowly stood up extending a hand towards her friend to help him get up. Naruto smiled at the gesture. He grabbed the offered hand and allowed his friend to drag him up.

They went over where they had left their bags and sat down. Sasuke pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and swallowed half of it before offering the bottle to Naruto.

The blonde took the bottle gratefully and greedily gulped down the rest of the water. He sighed in relief and leaned back against the tree while unzipping his black jacket which Itachi had forced him into wearing instead of the orange one.

He remembered the day when Itachi had suddenly showed up at his door with a bag of new cloths in his hand and said, "Stop wearing those horrible orange clothes. You'll get yourself killed because of them and then my foolish little sister will cry and brood forever and I'd have to quit being a ninja to console her."

Naruto felt his mouth twitch at the memory of the look of mock distress on Itachi's face…God it was so funny! But Naruto had never cried harder than he had that night…it was the first time someone had done something that thoughtful for him and Naruto had felt like he finally belonged somewhere.

".…be...diot…NARUTO!"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts at his friend's voice, "What? Why are you shouting!" he asked turning towards Sasuke.

The young Uchiha huffed in annoyance, "I'm calling you for the last two minutes! What were you thinking? You'll hurt your fragile brain dobe."

Naruto pouted at his friend's words, "…are you saying I'm stupid teme?"

"Nope…never…you are the king of all the stupid's."

"I'm not stupid teme!" Naruto threw the empty water bottle at his raven haired friend, who dodged it easily and chuckled,

"Sure Dobe. Now do you want to spar again?" she asked.

Naruto let out sigh, "I think I'll pass today…I need to finish tomorrow's home work on the history of Konoha, Iruka sensei will have my head if I don't do it."

"Hn." The hint of disappointment in Sasuke's tone didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, he eyed his friend guiltily for a moment,

"Hey teme…when will Itachi-nii return from his mission?" he asked trying to change the topic.

Sasuke shook her head, "Don't know dobe…" her frown deepened, "Speaking of nii-san…don't you think he's acting a little weird?"

"Huh? What do you mean by weird?"

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed, "I mean he doesn't train us as much as he used to…doesn't tell us stories about his missions anymore…I feel like he's getting distant from us every day."

Naruto laughed lightly, "You are worried because he doesn't tell us about his mission anymore? Dummy, he is an ANBU now! His missions are all top secrete and he's super busy because he's the best ninja around! Besides we are in our second year now. He probably thinks we don't need his help as much as we used to. I thought you are the smarter one of us teme!"

Sasuke scowled at her friend and pinched his arm harshly, a small blush forming on her pale face, now that Naruto was explaining it that way…it did make sense…she was just being stupid.

"Hn dobe. Let's go to the library…we'll do the home work together." She got up with her bag and started walking towards the library without waiting for her friend.

Naruto grinned, he too stood up, shoved his jacket in his bag and swung it on his shoulder, "Wait up teme!" he shouted as he ran off after Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea what was wrong but she could feel her father's chakra flaring in anger whenever Itachi was around. They would not argue about anything but it was like a cold war…whenever the two were in the same room it was as if the temperature of the room had dropped a few degrees.

She had never seen her father get angry with Itachi. It was Sasuke he was always disappointed and angry with…Itachi was the prodigy of the clan, their father's perfect heir. She had tried to ask Itachi why father was angry with him several times but her brother would just flick her forehead and tell her to not bother herself with these things.

But nothing could have prepared her for the day when her father asked her about her studies let alone offered to teach her their family technique which Itachi had been promising to teach her for past few months.

Sasuke wanted to refuse him, to say that she didn't need his help…but all she did was nod her head and follow her father wordlessly. Her heart jumped in joy…how could she refuse her father when this was something she had dreamed of having for years? Her father's approval…

"Do you know how to do all the hand seals Sasuke?" Fugaku asked as they reached the lake, to which Sasuke replied with a polite 'Yes tou-san.'

"When an Uchiha is able to perform the koton or the giant fireball jutsu he/she is considered to be an adult. It is the basic jutsu that our clan specializes in, I'll tell you the hand seal sequence, all you need to do is concentrate your chakra in your chest and then breath it out…you'll be able to create a giant fireball." Fugaku said standing at the edge of the lake with Sasuke beside him.

"Monkey-snake-horse-boar-tigar. This is the sequence…Show me Sasuke, show me what you can do." The elder Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his daughter. Itachi and Mikoto had always told him that Sasuke was not as useless as he thought her to be…that she was almost as good as Itachi…today he'd find out.

Sasuke quickly formed the seals and tried to follow what her father had told her. She concentrated her chakra in her chest and held it for a few moments before opening her mouth and blowing the chakra out.

Sasuke felt the sides of her lips burn but the temperature of the fireball….it was like the combined heat from two or three lanterns. Sasuke frowned as she released the jutsu…no that could not be it. This jutsu was called the giant fireball jutsu for a reason…there should have been much more heat than that.

Her suspicions confirmed when she heard her father's frustrated grunt behind her.

"I've always known you are a good for nothing…at least you did the hand signs correctly…" Fugaku muttered under his breath shaking his head in disappointment and Sasuke heard her father's footsteps leaving the dock.

Sasuke quickly formed the seals again, determined to do the jutsu right this time, once again she gathered chakra in her chest and breathed it out…but the result was same. Her shoulder slumped down in defeat as the sound of her father's footsteps faded away…she had ruined everything…she got one chance to prove herself to her father and she ruined it.

Angry tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. She'd get this right, she wouldn't stop practicing until she could form the giant fireball perfectly.

* * *

Naruto found Sasuke in the evening, passed out on the dock from chakra exhaustion. He knelt down beside his friend to examine the damage and found that her cheeks and lips were burnt as well as her pointer and middle finger of her left hand. Her dark locks were stuck to her forehead due to the sweat and her breathing was labored.

The blonde felt his heart clench at the sight. Why was Sasuke passed out on a dock like this? It was almost winter…she could have gotten sick sleeping outside. Where were her parents? Shouldn't they be worried if she was not home at that hour? Several questions rose in his mind, Naruto shook his head, choosing to ignore them for the moment and take care of Sasuke.

Searching his bag Naruto found a spare t-shirt, he dipped it in the cold water of the lake and then squeezed the water out before wiping Sasuke's face with the cool cloth, trying to sooth her burning skin. He removed his jacket and covered the shivering brunette with it. Then he dipped his hand in the water and sprinkled some water on her eyes.

Black eyebrows furred as the cold water fell on her eyes and Sasuke found her consciousness returning. Her mind was hazy, body sore…she felt someone pressing a cool cloth on her cheek and instantly the burning she was feeling soothed a little, making her sigh softly.

"Huh? Teme? Are you awake?"

In the haze of her mind Sasuke recognized the voice as her best friend's. Supporting herself on her elbows she pushed herself up in a sitting position and shivered as soon as the warm jacket slipped from her lithe body.

"D-dobe?" Sasuke felt her throat burn with each syllable she uttered. She coughed a little to clear her throat, "W-wa-t-r…" she choked out.

Understanding, Naruto quickly pulled out a water bottle from his bag, uncapped it and handed it to his friend who emptied the bottle almost instantly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked after finishing the water.

Naruto frowned, "You tell me Sas. You were absent for the classes and even for our evening practice and when I was returning home I found you passed out on the dock of the lake with burns on your cheeks and fingers!"

Memories from the morning returned to Sasuke as the words of her friend drowned into her, the haziness of her mind clearing almost instantly as panic replaced it.

'She had passed out? Was she really that weak? That justsu should have been ready by now…'

"Umm…Sas? Are you all right?"

Sasuke nodded her head and stood up on wobbly legs, "I'm fine Naruto, I was just practicing a jutsu…you should go home." She said softly, not wanting to let her friend see her in such a weak condition.

Naruto stood up too and shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that you have returned home teme. I know you and I know you are going to freeze yourself to death practicing this jutsu."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not an Idiot dobe. I'll just train for a little while then I'll go home."

"Yeah right…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, "Anyway what were you practicing? Did Itachi teach you something? Did I miss a training session somehow?"

Sasuke was once again standing on the edge of the dock, forming the required hand seals, "It is the Katon and no it was not Itachi…it was my father who taught me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Sasuke's father, he watched as Sasuke blew the chakra out of her mouth making an average sized fireball. Her feet wobbled dangerously as she released the jutsu and Naruto gripped her shoulder to steady her.

"Sasuke…don't you remember what Itachi said when you asked him to teach you the Katon?" Naruto could understand his friend's desperation; she had always wanted her father's acknowledgement…but was it worth risking her life?

Sasuke slowly turned towards Naruto, finally accepting the fact that she was too exhausted to continue practicing, she sat down and wrapped the jacked tightly around her for warmth, her mind replaying the words Itachi had said when Sasuke had asked him to teach the katon.

'You are not ready for that Sasuke…' Itachi had said and flicked her forehead, 'It's obvious that your dominating chakra is not fire type like most Uchihas…it's probably your second nature…' She was so sad when Itachi told her that, but her brother had only smiled at her and said, 'It's a gift Sasuke…you are special…I'll teach you the Katon in a month or two ok?'

"Oh…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah teme 'Oh' fire is not your nature idiot and the fire you made in your current state was not that small…if you had more chakra it probably would have dried the whoooooole lake."

Sasuke could not help but smile at Naruto's exaggeration, "Yeah…Right, moron." She murmured punching Naruto's shoulder in a friendly manner, the blonde grinned at that,

"What teme? You don't believe me? I'm so hurt…" he said with a fake whine.

"Hn."

"Nooo not 'hn' again!"

"I think I should go home now." Sasuke said standing up, she was feeling much more relaxed and less anxious than she was feeling a few minutes ago. She waved a good bye at her friend and started walking towards the road, it never ceased to amaze her how Naruto could make all her worries disappear in an instant but well she was very grateful for that…her life would have been extremely boring without Naruto.

* * *

"Hey freaks want to have a rematch of last week's fight?"

Sasuke sighed at the words and put her sandwich down in her Tiffin box, there went a perfectly peaceful lunch.

"We don't want any unnecessary trouble Kenta." She said, recognizing the chakra of the two boys hovering over Naruto and her as their classmates' whom they had beaten badly in a taijutsu match last week.

"Afraid already? I told you Kenta they'll chicken out, they are just weaklings, stupid and useless." The other boy, Katsu said in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Naruto could not take this anymore, he stood up and glared at the two boys heatedly, "We are the weaklings? If I remember correctly you were the one who went home crying last week after Sasuke was finished with you Katsu."

"Why you-" Katsu threw a punch towards Naruto which was caught by a pale hand before it could touch the blonde.

"Why did you open your big mouth moron. We could have avoided the fight." Sasuke muttered twisting the wrist she was holding and shoving the boy away, who stumbled a bit and fell on the ground. Naruto pouted at Sasuke's words.

Kenta helped his twin brother up and sneered at Naruto and Sasuke, "Bring it on you weaklings. You two won't be leaving today without at least ten broken bones." He said and lunged forward.

Sasuke smirked, "We'll see."

The fight started with simple tijutsu, Sasuke taking Katsu and Naruto taking Kenta one on one. They easily overpowered the two boys and cornered them against a boundary wall within a few minutes.

"So ready to give up yet?" Naruto asked finding the fight extremely boring. Kenta shook his head, "No you monster. Not until we defeat you." he said and formed some quick hand seals.

Naruto jumped back when the ground underneath him cracked. "Sasuke! Jump." he shouted out in warning and the raven jumped up landing on a high branch of a tree gracefully. Soon she felt a bunch of Kunais were coming towards her, she dodged some of the projectiles, drew her own Kunai from her pouch and blocked the rest.

"I missed." Someone shouted from behind them. Naruto whipped around and glared at the boy there, "What are you doing Kiba! Go away it's not your fight." He said angrily.

The Inuzuka chuckled, "You see my father says a ninja should always be ready for the unexpected because no one would give you a fair fight." A few other boys were also gathering behind Kiba and they all smiled mischievously when they heard Kiba's logic.

Katsu and Kenta went to Kiba and the others swiftly, "Thanks buddy. Let's teach those freaks a lesson together." Katsu said and the other two nodded. Kiba formed a few hand seals and soon the small white dog at his leg, akamaru, turned into another version of him.

Sasuke jumped from the tree and landed beside Naruto, "They are going to play dirty." She murmured softly and took a fighting stance. Naruto nodded, "Let's show them what we can do Sasuke."

This time the fight was not only limited to taijutsu, Shurikens and Kunais were thrown as well as some 'D' rank nin jutsues they had learned in the academy. It was almost ten against two and if the two were anyone else but Naruto and Sasuke they would have already lost.

"Someone distract them for a moment and we'll will finish them in one go." Katsu shouted out. Kiba nodded his head and he and akamaru lunged forward for a combined attack, taking over the distracting part.

"Are you ready Katsu?" Kenta asked forming hand seals for their final attack. He saw others forming seals of their strongest jutsus but paid them no mind. He'd finish those two freaks with Katsu before the others could attack…he'd show them their place.

"Yeah." Katsu nodded and Kenta grinned at his brother, "Daton!" they both shouted together and slammed their hands on the ground. The ground cracked and the hard stones from the ground shot forward towards their opponents like a shower of arrows with the speed of a bullet. It was a 'C' ranked jutsu their father had taught them recently but it took too much chakra to perform it alone. Together tough Katsu and Kenta could perform and hold the jutsu for almost two minutes.

It was Sasuke who sensed the projectiles first, she weighted her options, with Kiba there they would not be able to dodge the attack completely in time and even if they did Kiba would get severely injured and no matter how much Sasuke hated the boy she could not let him die…finally coming to a decision she nodded to herself.

"Naruto!" she shouted getting the attention of her friend, "Let's do it."

Naruto grinned at her, he had noticed the projectiles too and also the other 'C' and 'D' rank jutsus that were now coming towards them from various directions, "I was just thinking the same thing teme!" he shouted back and soon both their hands were moving in a speed that could make their teachers gape at them.

"Fuuton!"

"Katon!"

They shouted together and soon Sasuke's Katon was surrounded by Naruto's hurricane…molding the fireball in an advancing fire hurricane. It was their newest combined attack. After Sasuke had learned Katon they had tried several combinations but this one had the best results, even Itachi was amazed when he saw it.

When Sasuke felt her fireball meeting the hurricane she slowly dropped her hands down. Her work was done for now the rest was on Naruto. Because of Naruto's hurricane she could not feel anything around her…she could not spread her chakra, nor could she concentrate on the sounds or smell…this technique made Sasuke completely useless and vulnerable…the only time she truly felt blind…

She felt the hurricane making a circle around them like an obedient dog, stopping all the oncoming attacks in a few seconds. Sasuke moved closer to her friend to give him some more space, so that he could move the wind around them easily. Yes, she felt blind but with Naruto beside her she did not feel any fear…she knew her friend would take care of everything. She trusted him with her life.

Naruto slowly let his jutsu die down when he heard Iruka and some other academy teachers shouting at them. He looked at his surrounding carefully…he had tried to control his chakra as much as he could so he wouldn't harm anyone too badly or destroy the school property too much. He relaxed a little when he saw that the damage was not too great but well he was sure he'd get an earful from the Hokage later for this.

There was no patch of green left around two meters of radius except for the place he and Sasuke were standing currently…some of the students they were fighting with were thrown away with the force of the wind and were now lying or sitting on the other side of the field but it seemed like most of their opponents were wise enough to run as far as possible and hide. So most of them were fine and now walking towards their teachers.

"Sensei! Those monsters were going to kill us!" one boy shouted and Naruto flinched slightly…ok maybe they over did it a little…

"Yes sensei!" another joined in, "Did you see what they did? They are dangerous…please don't let them attend the academy anymore." He said cradling his sprained wrist carefully.

Sasuke took a step forward, "Iruka sensei-"

"Don't listen to her sensei." The previous boy cut her off, "Just throw them out."

"Yes sensei…make them leave." some other students joined in showing their injuries to their teacher.

"SHUT UP" Iruka roared glaring at his students, "Do you think I haven't seen you all gang up and attack them? Before blaming others try to see your own fault."

"But but sensei they-"

"Everyone leave and tell your guardians that I want to meet them tomorrow." The academy teacher said making his way towards the Uzumaki and Uchiha pair. When he noticed that no one moved from their position he sighed in annoyance, "Do I need to put up a notice? LEAVE. NOW."

Everyone quickly fled from the field except for two. Iruka turned towards them and held up his hand when Naruto opened his mouth to say something,

"I don't want to hear it. We need to see Hokage-sama. Let's go." He said and grabbed the two kids' hands quickly teleporting them to the Hokage tower…it would be a long afternoon…

* * *

"I can't believe it." Sasuke mumbled as they exited the Hokage tower followed by Naruto. The blonde's expression was as shocked as Sasuke's, "Me neither."

"We could skip the next two grades? Then we'll be a genin in less than two years dobe…" Sasuke whispered in a disbelieving voice…was it really happening? Or was it just a dream? Would they really let her become a genin before time even with her disability?

"Yeah teme and then we'll hunt down the bad guys and teach them a lesson." Naruto replied enthusiastically, finally getting out of his shocked state and digesting the information.

"…Really…?" Sasuke mumbled out.

"Yup and I'll become the Hokage in no time. Believe it." Naruto exclaimed pumping his first in the air.

Slowly a smile formed on Sasuke's face and transformed into a full blown grin in seconds as she started running towards the direction of her home, "I'm going home to tell tou-san the news dobe. I'll see you tomorrow." She shouted out waving at her friend before turning towards her destination, her father would finally have a reason to be proud of her.

"But teme! We need to get our bags from the academy!" Naruto cried out at his friend's retreating back who was already too far to hear him properly. The blonde huffed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll get them."

Sasuke finally reached the front gate of the Uchiha compound. She put her hands on her knees and panted heavily…God how she hoped she had Naruto's stamina then she'd have already made it to her house.

Finally catching her breath she once again started running towards her house…

* * *

 **I have written it almost six months ago but then I got busy and could not post it…really sorry. Anyway, I was supposed to include the uchiha massacre here but I felt that would ruin the mood of the chapter, that will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter though.**

 **Thank you for reading this. I don't know if anyone who was following the story would read it after this long but thank you for your support. I hope the next update will be sooner.**


End file.
